Nachtharts fanfictions/Stille Stemmen
Halloo en welkom op de pagina van mijn eerste verhaal. Dit is het eerste Warrior Cats verhaal wat ik ooit heb geschreven, althans... afgezien van een ander belabberd ding wat hier volgens mij nog steeds staat, maar daar heb ik het liever niet over. xD. In ieder geval, ik wens jullie allemaal veel leesplezier en ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en misschien gaan volgen. :). Trouwens, als je een foutje ziet, chronologisch foutje, typfoutje of spelling en grammatica, meld het dan graag! De Clans de Clans Hoofdstukken Proloog Hazenster keek naar de leider van de SchaduwClan. ‘Schaduwster!’ riep hij, terwijl zijn ambergele ogen fonkelden in de nacht. ‘Jouw patrouille bevindt zich op WindClanterritorium. Verlaat ons gebied,’ brulde hij,‘ of wij zijn bereid ons gebied met tand en klauw te verdedigen’, grauwde hij. Instemmende kreten kwamen van de patrouille die zich achter Hazenster bevond. ‘Goed Hazenster’, Schaduwster snorde kort. ‘Onze patrouille is ruim in de meerderheid, verwacht je nu echt dat je gaat winnen?’ vroeg ze honend. ‘SchaduwClan, aanvallen’, krijste ze. Ze gaf een teken met haar staart. Angstig keek Hazenster naar de aanvallende patrouille. Ineens barste de strijd los. Toen hij een kreet van pijn achter hem hoorde keek hij om, onwetend dat Schaduwster klaar stond om op hem te springen. Met een huiveringwekkende strijdkreet sprong ze op de WindClanleider. In een flits draaide Hazenster zich om, maar de sterke poes bleef zich hardnekkig op zijn rug zitten. Hij voelde nagels in zijn vacht boren. De brandende pijn werd steeds erger. Hij was te veel bloed aan het verliezen. Krijsend ging Schaduwster door met de WindClanleiders vacht bewerken. Met het laatste beetje kracht wat hij had duwde Hazenster met een strijdkreet de vijandige leider van zich af. ‘RA-AAA’, brulde hij. Bloedend keek hij om zich heen, haat brandde in zijn ogen. Hij zag overal Clangenoten verwond om zich heen. Zoals Schaduwster had gezegd, ze waren zwaar in de minderheid. Zijn rug brandde van de pijn, en zo te zien was hij niet de enige die flink toegetakeld was. Ze zouden dit gevecht nooit winnen. ‘WindClan! Terugtrekken!’ schreeuwde hij. Het gevecht stopte langzaam. Toen de twee groepen uiteen gingen keek Hazenster om zijn schouder. ‘Dit is nog lang niet afgelopen’, hijgde hij. Hij zag een duistere blik in de donkerbruine ogen van de SchaduwClanleider die hij niet kon plaatsen. Met zijn staart omlaag liep hij terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om te zwemmen verzamelen!’ hoorde Regenkit vanuit de kraamkamer. ‘Mama, wat gaat er gebeuren?’ vroeg ze. ‘Worden we leerlingen?’ vroeg ze enthousiast. Citrushart begon haar vacht langzaam schoon te likken. ‘Jazeker’, mauwde haar moeder rustig. ‘We worden leerlingen!’ piepte ze. Ze sprong enthousiast naar haar broer. ‘Heb je het al gehoord?’ vroeg ze aan Stormkit. ‘Ja!!’ brulde hij. ‘We worden leerlingen! Ik wed dat we de beste krijgers worden die de RivierClan ooit heeft gezien. We worden leerlingen! We worden leerlingen! We worden leerlingen!’ Stormkit ging nog een tijd door met zijn geschreeuw tot dat zijn moeder hem het zwijgen oplegde en zijn vacht glad ging likken. Regenkit zuchtte, ze was zeker zelf ook enthousiast, maar waarom moest haar broer altijd zo overdrijven? Naast zich zag ze dat Denkit ook schoongelikt werd door zijn moeder. ‘Wordt Denkit ook leerling?’ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. ‘Jazeker,’ mauwde ze. ‘Vlug, ga nu maar ik denk dat Mosster al op jullie zit te wachten’, fluisterde Citrushart. ‘Veel succes lieverds!’ riep ze nog achter hen aan. Regenkit, Stormkit en Denkit liepen uit de kraamkamer naar de open plek. ‘Kom maar naar voren’, kraakte Mosster. ‘Denkit, Stormkit en Regenkit, jullie hebben jullie zesde maan bereikt en het is tijd voor jullie om leerling te worden’, terwijl ze de woorden uitsprak keek Regenpoot naar haar broer. Ze zag dag Stormkit onrustig heen en weer zat te schuifelen. ‘Denkit, kom maar hier’, wenkte Mosster hem. ‘Vanaf deze dag, tot dat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Denpoot. Je mentor zal Braamhart zijn.’ Het was een tijdje stil. ‘Braamhart’, riep de leider de jonge krijger. ‘Braamhart, je bent klaar voor je eerste leerling. Je bent goed getraind door Zwartstaart, en ik ga er van uit dat je alles wat je van hem hebt geleerd aan jouw leerling, Denpoot over zal brengen’, Regenkit hoorde dat er iets van verdriet doorklonk in de stem van Mosster bij het uitspreken van de naam van Zwartstaart. Denpoot en Braamhart raakten elkaars neuzen aan. De hele Clan ging gelijk roepen. ‘Denpoot, Denpoot!’. Regenkit riep enthousiast mee. Ben ik nu aan de beurt? Ze zag Denpoot verlegen weglopen met zijn nieuwe mentor. ‘Stormkit’, wenkte de oude poes hem. Regenkit kon bijna niet meer stil zitten zo erg popelde ze om leerling te worden. Mosster stond op het punt om opnieuw de oeroude woorden uit te spreken. Stormkits groene ogen fonkelden gretig. ‘Vanaf deze dag, tot dat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Stormpoot. Je mentor zal Uilklauw zijn’, Stormpoot murmelde iets in zich zelf, maar Regenkit kon niet precies horen wat. Mosster keek een beetje verstoord naar de net nieuw benoemde leerling, maar ging toch door. ‘Uilklauw, jij bent een ervaren vechter en hebt al vele leerlingen getraind, ik ga er van uit dat jij deze vaardigheden zal overbrengen op jouw leerling, Stormpoot.’ Regenkits broer raakte met zijn snuit die van de bruine krijger aan. De hele Clan brulde de nieuwe naam van de zwart-witte leerling. Regenkit riep luidkeels mee. Stormpoot glunderde van trots. Langzaam begon het geroep zachter te worden. Regenkits staart bewoog onrustig heen en weer. Nu was zij aan de beurt! Wie zou haar mentor worden? ‘Regenkit’,kraakte Mosster. Vanaf deze dag tot dat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Regenpoot.’ Regenpoots hart maakte een sprongetje bij het horen van haar nieuwe naam. ‘Je mentor zal Lynxoor zijn.’ Lynxoor! Halfvoet zei dat hij de snelste kat van het hele woud was. ‘Lynxoor,’ vervolgde Mosster,‘jij was mijn eigen leerling en nu ben je klaar om een eigen leerling te hebben, ik hoop dat je alles wat ik je hebt geleerd door zal geven op Regenpoot’. Regenpoot liep onzeker naar voren. Ze raakte de neus van haar nieuwe mentor aan. Stralend van geluk keek Regenpoot naar de Clan die haar ontving met haar nieuwe naam. Ik ben Regenpoot! Toen het geschreeuw was gedimd wenkte Lynxoor haar met zijn staart. Regenpoot besloot dat ze zo stil en rustig mogelijk zou blijven. Anders dan zou Lynxoor haar nog kinderachtig of onbeleefd vinden! ‘We gaan zo gelijk beginnen met trainen’, mauwde hij rustig. Regenpoot popelde van enthousiasme om te beginnen. Wat zou ze gaan leren? ‘Ik ga je leren jagen’. Hoofdstuk 2 Binnenkort Categorie:Nachtharts fanfictions Categorie:Verloren Sterren Categorie:Stille Stemmen